wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział X
Lotne czajki mknęły z wodą jak jaskółki, niosąc młodego rycerza i jego losy. Z powodu wysokich wód porohy nie przedstawiały wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Minęli Surski, Łochanny, szczęśliwa fala przerzuciła ich przez Woronową Zaporę, zgrzytnęły trochę czółna na Kniażym i Strzelczym, ale jeno się otarły, nie rozbiły, aż wreszcie w oddali ujrzeli piany i wiry strasznego Nienasytca. Tu już trzeba było wysiadać i czółna lądem ciągnąć. Praca długa i ciężka, zwykle zabierająca dzień cały. Na szczęście, widocznie po dawnych przeprawach, na całym brzegu leżało mnóstwo kloców, które podkładano pod czółna dla łatwiejszego toczenia ich po ziemi. W całej okolicy i na stepach nie było widać żywego ducha na rzece ani jednej czajki, bo już nie mogły płynąć do Siczy inne, jak te jedynie, które pan Grodzicki przez Kudak przepuścił, a pan Grodzicki umyślnie odciął Zaporoże od reszty świata. Ciszę przerywał więc tylko huk fali o skały Nienasytca. Przez czas, gdy ludzie toczyli czółna, pan Skrzetuski przypatrywał się temu dziwowisku natury. Straszny widok uderzył jego oczy. Przez całą szerokość rzeki biegło w poprzek siedm grobel skalistych sterczących nad wodą, czarnych, poszarpanych przez fale, które powyłamywały w nich jakoby bramy i przejścia. Rzeka całym ciężarem wód tłukła o owe groble i odbijała się o nie, więc rozszalała, wściekła, zbita na białą, spienioną miazgę, usiłowała je przeskoczyć jak rumak rozhukany. Ale odparta raz jeszcze, nim mogła lunąć przez otwory, rzekłbyś: gryzła zębem skały, skręcała się w bezsilnym gniewie w potworne wiry, wybuchała słupami w górę, wrzała jak ukrop i ziała ze zmęczenia jak dziki zwierz. A potem znów huk jakby stu dział, wycie całych stad wilków, chrapanie, wysilenia i przy każdej grobli taż sama walka, tenże sam zamęt. Nad otchłanią wrzask ptactwa, jakby przerażonego tym widokiem, między groblami posępne cienie skał drgające na kołbani na kształt złych duchów. Ludzie ciągnący czółna, lubo przyzwyczajeni, żegnali się pobożnie, przestrzegając namiestnika, by się zbyt nie zbliżał do brzegu. Były bowiem podania, że kto zbyt długo patrzył na Nienasytec, ten w końcu ujrzał coś takiego, od czego rozum mu się mieszał; twierdzono również, że czasem z wirów wynurzały się czarne, długie ręce i chwytały nieostrożnych, którzy zanadto się zbliżyli, a wtedy straszne śmiechy rozlegały się w przepaściach. Nocami nawet Zaporożcy nie śmieli czółen przeciągać. Do bractwa na Niżu nikt nie mógł być jako towarzysz przyjęty, kto porohów samotnie czółnem nie przebył, ale dla Nienasytca czyniono wyjątek, gdyż skały jego nigdy nie bywały zalewane. O jednym Bohunie ślepcy śpiewali, jakoby i przez Nienasytec się przekradł, wszelako nie dawano temu wiary. Przeciąganie czółen zajęło blisko dzień czasu i słońce poczęło zachodzić, gdy namiestnik wsiadł znów do łodzi. Za to następne porohy przebyli z łatwością, bo całkiem były pokryte, i wreszcie wpłynęli na „ciche wody niżowe”. Po drodze widział pan Skrzetuski na uroczyszczu Kuczkasów olbrzymią mogiłę z białych kamieni, którą książę na pamiątkę swego pobytu kazał usypać, a o której pan Bogusław Maszkiewicz w Łubniach mu opowiadał. Do Siczy stąd nie było już daleko, ale że namiestnik nie chciał nocą wjeżdżać w czertomelicki labirynt, postanowił więc zanocować na Chortycy. Chciał także spotkać jaką żywą duszę zaporoską i dać uprzednio znać o sobie, by wiedziano, iż poseł, a nie kto inny przyjeżdża. Chortyca jednak zdawała się być pustą, co niemało zdziwiło namiestnika, wiedział bowiem od Grodzickiego, że tam zawsze stawała załoga kozacka od inkursji tatarskiej. Puścił się nawet sam z kilkoma ludźmi dość daleko od brzegu na zwiady, ale całej wyspy przejść nie mógł, miała bowiem przeszło milę długości, a noc zapadała już ciemna i niezbyt pogodna, wrócił więc do czajek, które tymczasem powyciągano na piasek i porozpalano ognie na nocleg od komarów. Większa część nocy zeszła spokojnie. Semenowie i przewodnicy pośpili się przy ogniach – czuwały tylko straże, a z nimi i namiestnik, którego od wyjazdu z Kudaku dręczyła straszna bezsenność. Czuł także, że trawi go gorączka. Chwilami zdawało mu się, że słyszy zbliżające się kroki z głębi wyspy, to znów jakieś dziwne odgłosy podobne do odległego beczenia kóz. Ale myślał, że ucho go zwodzi. Nagle, dobrze już ku świtaniu, stanęła przed nim jakaś ciemna postać. Był to czeladnik ze straży. – Panie, idą! – rzekł pośpiesznie. – Kto taki ? – Pewnie Niżowi: idzie ich ze czterdziestu. – Dobrze. To niewielu. Zbudź ludzi! Ognia podpalić! Semenowie wnet porwali się na nogi. Podsycony płomień buchnął w górę i oświecił czajki i garść żołnierzy namiestnika. Inni strażnicy przybiegli również do koła. Tymczasem nieregularne kroki gromady ludzi dawały się już rozróżnić wyraźnie; kroki te zatrzymały się w pewnym oddaleniu; natomiast jakiś głos spytał z akcentem groźby: – A kto na brzegu? – A wy kto? – odparł wachmistrz. – Odpowiadaj, wraży synu, a nie, to z samopału zapytam! – Jego wysokość pan poseł od J. O. księcia Jeremiego Wiśniowieckiego do atamana koszowego – wygłosił donośnie wachmistrz. Głosy w gromadzie umilkły; widocznie trwała tam krótka narada. – A chodź jeno sam tu! – zawołał wachmistrz – nie bój się. Posłów nie biją, ale i posły nie biją! Kroki znów ozwały się i po chwili kilkadziesiąt postaci wynurzyło się z cienia. Po śniadej cerze, niskim wzroście i kożuchach wełną do góry namiestnik od pierwszego wejrzenia poznał, że po większej części byli to Tatarzy; Kozaków znajdowało się tylko kilkunastu. Przez głowę pana Skrzetuskiego przeleciała jak błyskawica myśl, że skoro Tatarzy są na Chortycy, więc Chmielnicki musiał już wrócić z Krymu. Na czele gromady stał stary Zaporożec olbrzymiego wzrostu, o twarzy dzikiej i okrutnej. Ten zbliżywszy się do ogniska spytał: – A który tu poseł? Silny zapach gorzałki rozszedł się dookoła – Zaporożec był widocznie pijany. – Który tu poseł? – powtórzył. – Jam jest – rzekł dumnie pan Skrzetuski. – Ty? – A cóżem ci brat, że mnie „ty” mówisz? – Znaj, grubianinie, politykę! – poderwał wachmistrz. – Mówi się: Jaśnie wielmożny pan poseł! – Na pohybel że wam, czortowy syny! szczob was Sierpiahowa smert! jasno wielmożny syny! A wy po co do atamana? – Nie twoja sprawa! wiedz jeno, że szyja twoja w tym, bym się do atamana najprędzej dostał. W tej chwili drugi Zaporożec wysunął się z gromady. – My tu z woli atamana – rzekł – pilnujem, by się nikt od Lachiw nie zbliżał, a kto się zbliży, mamy wiązać i dostawiać, co też uczynim. – Kto dobrowolnie jedzie, tego nie będziesz wiązał. – Budu, bo takij nakaz. – A wiesz, chłopie, co to osoba posła? a wiesz, kogo tu przedstawiam? Wtedy stary olbrzym przerwał: – Zawedem posła, ałe za borodu – ot tak! To rzekłszy sięgnął ręką do brody namiestnika. Ale w tej chwili jęknął i jakby gromem rażony, zwalił się na ziemię. Namiestnik roztrzaskał mu głowę czekanem. – Koli, koli! – zawyły wściekłe głosy w gromadzie. Semenowie książęcy sypnęli się na ratunek swego wodza; huknęły samopały, wrzaski: „Koli! koli!”, zlały się ze szczękiem żelaza. Wszczęła się bitwa bezładna. Zdeptane w zamieszaniu ogniska zgasły i ciemność ogarnęła walczących. Wkrótce jedni i drudzy zwarli się tak, że zabrakło miejsca do cięcia, a noże, pięści i zęby zastąpiły szable. Nagle z głębi wyspy ozwały się liczne nowe nawoływania i krzyki; napastnikom nadchodziła pomoc. Chwila jeszcze, a byłaby przyszła za późno, gdyż karni semenowie brali już górę nad ciżbą. – Do czółen! – krzyknął grzmiącym głosem namiestnik. Pocztowi wykonali rozkaz w mgnieniu oka. Na nieszczęście czajki, zbyt silnie wciągnięte na piasek, nie dawały się teraz zepchnąć w wodę. Tymczasem nieprzyjaciel skoczył z furią ku brzegowi. – Ognia! – skomenderował pan Skrzetuski. Salwa z muszkietów wnet powstrzymała napastników, którzy zmieszali się, skłębili i cofnęli w nieładzie zostawiając kilkanaście ciał rozciągniętych na piasku; niektóre z tych ciał rzucały się konwulsyjnie, na kształt ryb wyłowionych z wody i porzuconych na brzegu. Jednocześnie przewoźnicy, wspomagani przez kilkunastu semenów, wsparłszy wiosła o ziemię dobywali ostatnich sił, by zepchnąć statki na wodę – ale na próżno. Nieprzyjaciel rozpoczął atak z daleka. Pluskanie kul po wodzie zmieszało się ze świstem strzał i jękami rannych. Tatarzy ałłachując coraz przeraźliwiej zachęcali się wzajemnie; odpowiadały im krzyki Kozaków: „Koli! koli!”, i spokojny głos pana Skrzetuskiego powtarzający coraz częściej komendę: – Ognia! Pierwszy brzask oświecił bladym światłem walkę. Od strony lądu widać było ciżbę Kozaków i Tatarów, jednych z twarzami przy kolbach „piszczeli”, drugich przegiętych w tył i ciągnących cięciwy łuków; od strony wody dwie czajki dymiące i świecące ustawicznymi salwami wystrzałów. W środku leżały ciała spokojnie już porozciągane po piasku. W jednym z czółen stał pan Skrzetuski, wyższy nad innych, dumny, spokojny, z porucznikowskim buzdyganem w ręku i z gołą głową, bo mu strzała tatarska zerwała czapkę. Wachmistrz zbliżył się ku niemu i szepnął: – Panie, nie wytrzymamy – kupa za wielka! Ale namiestnikowi chodziło już o to tylko, by poselstwo swoje krwią przypieczętować, pohańbienia godności nie dopuścić i zginąć nie bez sławy. Dlatego też, podczas gdy semenowie poczynili sobie z worów z żywnością rodzaj zasłon, spoza których razili nieprzyjaciela, on stał widny i na pociski wystawiony. – Dobrze! – rzekł – wyginiem do ostatniego. – Wyginiem, bat'ku! – krzyknęli semenowie. – Ognia! Czajki znów zadymiły. Z głębi wyspy poczęły napływać nowe tłumy zbrojne w spisy i kosy. Napastnicy rozdzielili się na dwie kupy. Jedna podtrzymywała ogień, druga, złożona z dwustu przeszło mołojców i Tatarów, czekała tylko chwili stosownej do ręcznego ataku. Jednocześnie z szuwarów wyspy wysunęły się cztery czółna, zwane podjizdkami, które miały uderzyć na namiestnika z tyłu i z obu boków. Zrobiło się już widno zupełnie. Dymy tylko porozciągały się długimi pasmami w spokojnym powietrzu i przesłaniały pobojowisko. Namiestnik kazał zwrócić się dwudziestu semenom ku atakującym statkom, które gnane wiosłami, pędziły z chyżością ptactwa po spokojnej wodzie rzecznej. Ogień kierowany ku Tatarom i Kozakom, idącym z głębi wyspy, osłabł przez to znacznie. Tego też zdawali się czekać. Wachmistrz znów zbliżył się ku namiestnikowi. – Panie! Tatarzy biorą handżary w zęby; zaraz rzucą się na nas. Jakoż trzystu blisko ordyńców z szablami w ręku, z nożami w zębach gotowało się do ataku. Towarzyszyło im kilkudziesięciu Zaporożców zbrojnych w kosy. Atak miał się rozpocząć ze wszystkich stron, bo napastnicze czółna przypłynęły już na strzał. Boki ich zakwitły dymami. Kule jak grad poczęły się sypać na ludzi namiestnika. Obie czajki napełniły się jękami. Po upływie kilkunastu minut połowa semenów poległa, reszta broniła się jeszcze rozpaczliwie. Twarze ich były sczerniałe od dymu, ręce ustawały, wzrok mącił się, krew zalewała oczy, rury muszkietów poczynały parzyć dłonie. Większa część była rannych. W tej chwili wrzask straszny i wycie rozdarło powietrze. To ordyńcy ruszyli do ataku. Dymy, spędzone ruchem masy ciał, rozproszyły się nagle i odsłoniły oczom dwie czajki namiestnika pokryte czarniawym tłumem Tatarów, niby dwa trupy końskie rozdzierane przez stada wilków. Tłum ten parł, kotłował się, wył, wspinał, zdawał się walczyć sam z sobą i ginął. Kilkunastu semenów dawało jeszcze odpór, a pod masztem stał pan Skrzetuski, z zakrwawioną twarzą, ze strzałą utkwioną aż po brzechwę w lewym ramieniu, i bronił się z wściekłością. Postać jego wydawała się olbrzymią wśród otaczającego go tłumu, szabla migotała jak błyskawica. Uderzeniom odpowiadały jęki i wycie. Wachmistrz z drugim semenem pilnowali mu obu boków i tłum cofał się chwilami z przerażeniem przed tą trójką, ale pchany z tyłu, pchał się sam i marł pod ciosami szabel. – Żywych brać do atamana! do atamana! – wrzeszczały głosy w tłumie. – Poddaj się! Ale pan Skrzetuski poddawał się już tylko Bogu, bo oto pobladł nagle, zachwiał się i runął na dno statku. – Proszczaj, bat'ku! – ryknął z rozpaczą wachmistrz. Ale po chwili padł także. Ruchliwa masa napastników pokryła czajki zupełnie. Ogniem i mieczem 10